User talk:Sascha Kreiger
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sascha Kreiger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Montonius (Talk) 14:09, September 23, 2011 SturmKrieg Thank you for the offer, Sascha. Unfortunately, we are not interested at this time. Perhaps at a later date, when Sturmkrieg.com has matured further, we would be willing to host a link to the site, though we will never be moving our content anywhere else. Stay in touch as you expand. Montonius 01:14, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your consideration. ::Sascha Kreiger Contact 04:12, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you Sascha for your advice. The Lexicanum issue was solved over a year ago when I instituted a no-tolerance policy. Any page copied from them I simply delete and ban the plagiariser permanently since we made very clear in our wiki policy guidelines that this is illegal. The domain name issue you raise is a concern and I asked wikia for a change. I first received no answer and then was told they can't do it without founding a new wiki. I think this is BS so I will raise the issue again. Finally, as to the derivative copyright issue, yeah, I understand that under American law we should be clear and we also followed GW's own advice and put the legal disclaimers they suggested practically everywhere, including on every piece of artwork we use, whether it is GW's or by an independent artist. Unfortunately, given GW's record of incredible aggressiveness on this issue, they could easily still send a cease and desist letter to wikia if they had a mind to because they did not like what we were doing or just because of an internnal business policy, like what Time Warner did to Harry Potter fan sites before they changed their policy, and I'm sure wikia would comply just to avoid the trouble, regardless of the legal truth. That is why I said what I did to keep people mindful of our precariousness. I'm pretty confident at this point we are OK because we have huge visibility now since I refounded the wiki and we started to get a lot more hits. GW has made no complaints to this time, so other than the domain issue I think we might be in the clear. Here's keeping our fingers crossed. I still find some copyright violations now and then from the time before I became Administrator, but I remove them or rewrite them whenever they appear. Thanks for your kind words, I'm glad that we have become useful to the community again; it's what I wanted when I rebuilt the wiki because I was dissatisfied with the Lexicanum. It'd be great if we could team up with the English Sturmkrieg, maybe host a link for you here and one for us on your site. Thanks again. Montonius 03:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :That's good that it's over. A zero tolerance policy can seem harsh, but it's really the best way to go. Also, on a large website, plagiarizers are often non valued users anyway, and can sometimes overlap with odd users (which I've seen a lot of on Sturmkrieg) who don't do much and seem like potential spammers or bots or something. :Also, any time that you delete infringing content without deleting an article, it's essential to delete (technically, hide) the revision, otherwise that content is still fully available. :On the domain issue, I agree with you that it is nonsense that Wikia cannot change your subdomain; I can and have changed the domain for Sturmkrieg very easily. I think that only very high up people running the website, not just people classified as staff on their account or what not. It may just be a matter of knowing who to ask. It might be worth mentioning that you weren't the one who set it up, and that it might be a copyright issue. I'd also be careful about it though. It might be worth moving the content, and picking a unique name for the site and using that it the domain name. You could move to another Wikia wiki, Sturmkrieg, or Wikkii, though I like Wikkii, they do not have an Oversight user group for deleting revisions of pages. I remember you mentioned that you didn't want to move the site, so just moving to another Wikia wiki if the subdomain change does not work out may be the best option. :The benefit of being at Wikkii is that you could restrict anonymous editing, which prevents spam and can prevent copyright violations. Sturmkrieg is currently using a system of account approval, so new users need to write up a brief 200 word biography about any sort of thing relevant to their 40k interest to prove that they are a legitimate user. I know you don't want to move though, which is fine. :There is a quick back up system described here that I used at Wikkii hosted Sturmkrieg and and the current Sturmkrieg, which would prevent most of the site content from disappearing if the site were deleted. :Aside from the domain issue, I don't there's much to worry about, but it should get fixed as soon as possible. You never know if the GW legal department will get a new manager that decided to follow every little procedure to the letter. :I think that cooperation between us and Sturmkrieg would be great, especially since this website is for canon and Sturmkrieg is for fan created rules and fluff. If you're ready, I say we should start. If we work together, first thing I'll do is cancel the canon article project on Sturmkrieg, which no one worked on anyway. I'll add you to the supporting website list, and you can create a similar list if you want. There's also MediaWiki:Sitenotice which displays text at the top of every page. If it's alight with you, I could leave messages on people's talk pages letting them know about Sturmkrieg if they're interested in writing fanfiction. ::Sascha Kreiger Contact 19:24, October 27, 2011 (UTC) No Solicitations No Sascha I'm sorry, we cannot do that. We have a no solicitations policy here. If I allow you to do that I also have to allow multiple other people to solicit our members for their products which I have denied in the past. I am happy to make the members aware of the existence of your site, but they have to make the choice to go there for themselves. Sorry. Montonius 06:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Links are fine. Thanks. Montonius 04:18, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Just a simple link to Warhammer 40k Wiki on the front page will be fine, no further explanation is needed. It can be as small as you like, nothing prominent is needed. You do not need to place that large banner on your site if you do not want to the lik you already placed on the side is more than enough for us. Your link has been placed on our main page alongside our other approved Wiki sites with the added indication that Sturmkrieg is for fan fiction. Thanks and good luck. Montonius 18:32, October 31, 2011 (UTC)